


【柚天】故景如旧

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊之前那篇医生文《问君如故》的番外。原本是开放性结局，后来经过大家一致的讨伐，我只好给他们一个he，唉，我太难了。＊牛哥26岁生日快乐，该到娶媳妇的时候了，要抓紧时间啊！否则flag要倒了！你看我家甜甜怎么样？肤白貌美大长腿，身娇体软易推倒，多好！＊不准上升，谁上升谁被新冠收割！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【柚天】故景如旧

夏秋之交的校园里被注入新鲜的血液，每年这个时候都会有大批的新生入学，新生报到明明已经过去了半个多月了，可是今天，校园里依旧涌入了不少陌生面孔。

金博洋就是其中一个。

曾经他也是这个学校里最为熟悉的一份子，他的大学时光也都在这里消磨，只不过毕业这么久，除了偶尔会帮主任代课之外，他已经没有什么机会会回到这个熟悉又陌生的校园了。

学校的小礼堂里安排了一场为期三天的讲座，被邀请参加演讲的人几乎都是各个领域的专家，涵盖了临床、护理、医学影像及检验等多个不同的专业。除了正常受邀参加的教师之外，还有一些空余的座位是提供给在校学生的。只要有时间有兴趣，都可以在空余时间到小礼堂去听专家们的讲座，前提是要保持安静和基本的礼貌。

前两天的讲座参加的人并不多，只是这最后一天下午，原本安静的校园变得嘈杂了起来。

“你不知道？今天下午的临床讲座不能不去！那个讲师帅的呦！我光看照片就要腿软了！”

“你就知道看颜值，我是为了听外科专业知识才要去的。”

“算了吧，谁不知道你一学眼视光的去听外科的讲座，能靠谱吗？”

“靠不靠谱我不知道，反正学中医的去听，我觉得不太行。”

“中医咋啦？好歹我们中医也是临床，今天下午还没有课，去听听也没什么不行。”

“也是，不知道搞化验的今天下午翘课也要去听讲座是图点什么，不怕点名啊？”

“点名我是不怕的，为了看一眼这么帅的教授，听一场讲座，我就是被记旷课又能怎么样？你们一个个的都不诚实，学什么习啊，还不是为了看人家教授的盛世美颜，还不如学学我，简单点，说话的方式简单点。”

“切！谁像你这么直白哦～”

“你不直白不也是为了看帅哥嘛？真不够坦诚。”

“哈哈哈，你们别说了，再不快点一会儿没座位了，我和你们说，我可听说隔壁师范大学的那些女孩子都听说这件事了，有一些还要混进来听讲座呢，别怪我没提醒你们，咱们去晚了可能都没位置了。”

“那还说什么呀？快走啊！”

“走走走，快点快点！还有半个小时开始，我得去占座，我宿舍的还有一个没回来呢！今天要是没给她占到座位她以后就不帮我打饭了！”

“走吧走吧。”

一小群女生叽叽喳喳地走在校园的林荫道上，他们讨论的话题始终都在围绕着这个讲座，围绕着这最后一位参加讲座的人。

校园里只有两处张贴着海报，和那种宣传海报完全不同的是，这张海报没有那些花哨的图片，也没有醒目的logo，只有规规矩矩的几行字，冷淡的风格十分适合医学行业。海报上还简单地说明了这场讲座的意义与开办的情况，顺带着在下方排列着六位专家学者统一穿着白大褂的照片，并且在旁边配上了简短的介绍，看起来完全属于那种不会让人再看第二眼的海报设计。正也是因为这样的海报简单又普通，所以最后一位参加讲座的专家照片在六个人中显得无比突出。

他年轻，相貌清秀，和前面那些老前辈颇为光滑如镜的脑门相比较，看起来颜值极高。

金博洋站在海报前看了很久，忍不住地，伸出手，摸了摸右下角那个人的照片，唇角也随之勾起，很快地，便被他收了回去。

他就那样在树下站着，在粘贴着宣传海报的公示板前，没有挪动脚步。

“不好意思，打扰一下。”一个梳着高马尾的女孩子在金博洋的身后出声。

金博洋偏过头看向她，目光里满是询问。

“我想问一下小礼堂在哪里？”她伸出手指指着面前的海报，“我想去听这个讲座，可是不知道应该怎么走。”

“不是本校的？”金博洋反问，脸上没什么不耐烦的表情，反倒有些想笑。

那个女孩子点点头，有点脸红地说:“我是过来找朋友的！就是朋友先过去了，我不太熟悉路……”

金博洋笑了笑，也没有什么其他不耐烦的情绪和被打扰到的不快。

“顺着这条路直走，遇到前面的岔路左转，在你遇到的第二个教学楼里，五楼。”金博洋详细地告诉她小礼堂的位置，女孩子匆忙地道了谢，急着便走了。

金博洋看着她远去的背影，脚一抬，也慢慢地走向这条路的尽头。

高马尾的女孩子按照金博洋的指路很容易地便到达了小礼堂，她找到位置刚刚坐稳，就急着和朋友分享自己的经历。

“我刚刚找不到路遇到了一个男生，看起来比我们大一点，不知道是你们学校大几的学长，长得特别白，笑起来非常可爱，我问路的时候他对着我笑，我差点双腿一软给他跪下去了。”女孩子红着脸说到。

“你要不要这么夸张呀？”她的朋友不相信。

“我没夸张！他虽然不是那种帅到让人尖叫的人，但是长得可爱，皮肤还白，对！还有一颗小虎牙！简直是人间瑰宝好吗？你帮我打听打听，看看是你们哪个专业的。”高马尾女孩子拉着自己小姐妹的胳膊说。

“你说的这个人我还真没印象。你知道吧，我们院本来男生就少，如果是已经实习的，我肯定没见过，也不知道，但是如果是还在学校的，我以性命担保，没有你说的这个人。不会是外校的吧？”她朋友疑惑。

“你看我这种外校的都不知道你们小礼堂在哪，他这么熟，如果不是本校的，怎么能给我指路啊。”高马尾女孩儿辩驳到。

“那就不知道了，据我所知，你这么形容的男生，我是真没见过，等我回头打听一下吧。”她朋友应着声。

“哦，那你多问问，见到了肯定不亏。”女孩子说到。“还有，你叫我这个不学医的陪你过来看帅哥合适吗？”

“你这不是没等看见我想看的帅哥就看到了一个心水的小学长吗？不来你哪有这个运气？”她朋友反问她。

“哦……也是。”女孩子不再挣扎，表示她说的对。

“还有五分钟，你看这个人啊，都满了。昨天都不如今天的一半。”她朋友转过头来回看礼堂中的人群。

“！！！！”高马尾女孩子在转头的时候看到了刚刚进来的金博洋，一只手直接抓上了身边小姐妹的手，猛然直晃。

“啊？咋了？”她朋友被她摇到不知所措。

“就这个！就是他！”女孩子激动地对朋友说到。

“哦？还真不是我们学校的啊，没见过。”她朋友看了一眼，也觉得他白的晃眼，而且她没见过这个人，大概不是他们学校的。

“早知道他也过来，我和他一起好了。”女孩子懊恼地说到。

“你不是膝盖软要跪下了吗？”她朋友问到。“你要跪下去了还怎么和人家一起来？”

“我不就是说说嘛，你不觉得他超级可爱吗？”女孩子问她朋友。

“还行吧，干干净净的样子，就是不是我喜欢的类型。”她朋友看着金博洋停在他们同一排，和他们隔着两个人的位置坐下，评价到。

“嗨！你也来了啊？谢谢给我指路，我找到朋友了。”高马尾女孩见金博洋在她不远处坐下，没忍住打了个招呼。

“是你啊，找到了就好，不用客气。”金博洋刚刚坐下就看到刚刚被自己指过路的女孩子，笑了笑和她打着招呼。

这里自己也有很久没有来了，一切还是旧时的模样，他甚至还能想起自己当年还在这里上学的时候，曾经和室友在台上演过怎样的沙雕小品。

时间过得真快。

前面台上的灯光亮了起来，会场里的灯也随之暗淡了，大屏幕上播放出的是本次主讲人的巨幅照片。照片一出现，底下观众倒吸一口凉气的声音十分清晰。随后而来的“好帅啊”一类的感慨铺天盖地。

金博洋笑着轻轻摇了摇头，这个人啊，不管走到哪里都是这样引人注目。

底下观众的小骚动在羽生正式走到台前站定的那一刻开始达到顶峰，摄像机对着他那张俊秀的脸拍了起来，实时转播直接反馈到大屏幕上，让金博洋在下面笑的更加开心了。

他轻微的笑声被一众女孩子的惊呼尖叫声淹没，台上的羽生竖起手指贴到唇边“嘘”了一声，下面的观众瞬间噤声。

“大家好，我是本次讲座的最后一位讲师，羽生结弦。感谢大家对医学的热爱与对我的支持，下面我就外科临床工作谈一谈自己的感悟，希望能够和大家相互交流学习。”台上的羽生结弦稳住了场面之后，废话并不多说，直接切入正题开始自己的讲座，浅谈他对医务工作的看法和他精心准备的一些专业知识。

金博洋看台上的羽生结弦游刃有余地处理眼前的情况，很难不想起之前的种种。

谁能想到如今能站在这里侃侃而谈的羽生，实际上是曾经缺失了一部分记忆的人呢？

都说往事不堪回首，可他午夜梦回时总能忆起当年那相见不相识的场景。那时候的画面仿佛一场梦魇留在记忆深处，总会在不经意间涌现出来，让他噬心彻骨的回味那些痛意，好似那些形同陌路情形一直都在。

听着羽生沉稳的声音，金博洋的思绪飘回了当年，那些相逢与离别都像是一幕幕无声的哑剧一般在眼前浮现。他记得他们之间那些隐秘的爱意，记得彼此对对方的纵容与爱护，记得同一张床榻上的抵死缠绵，更记得相顾不见时的茫然。

——没有什么比单方面遗忘更让人难以挽回的。

金博洋觉得人生向来如此，得到了多少爱与馈赠，相应的就将会失去多少幸福与安稳，他不在意寻找羽生的奔波与独自一人的凄苦，可他在意这个世界上明明是属于两个人的珍贵回忆，如今只剩下他自己一人困囿回味。

何其残忍。

其实后来他也想过，为什么自己不可以和羽生一样忘得干干净净，他尝试过，也失败了。因为他发现自己舍不得，舍不得两个人共同生活时培养的习惯，舍不得羽生与他一起生活时留下的痕迹，更舍不得他那份真真正正铭刻于心的爱情。即便这些对失去记忆的羽生没有丝毫的价值和意义，但是对金博洋来说，这段感情的存在是他人生经历中的重要组成部分，他没有办法忘记，也没有能力欺骗自己，更不会试图用各种方式来填补这段感情遗忘后的空白时间。更何况，他爱。因为爱，所以他没有办法让移情，即便是他后来知道宇野的想法，知道医院里曾有其他人对他的感情，可他始终都没有办法接受。

因为他们都不是羽生，不是他真心喜爱的那个人。

说到底，他很庆幸宇野没有和他当面戳破那层窗户纸，即便是被他间接地知道他的想法的时候，宇野也始终没有多说什么。也许这样两个人才能保持一种微妙的平衡，没有人向前一步打破，不管是表白还是回绝，都会让他们两个之间失去现有的朋友关系，从而演变成见面也许都会尴尬的情况。

其实宇野也试图争取过，可他始终明白金博洋的坚持，远在日本的树曾经劝慰哥哥要抓紧一切时机，不过宇野思考过，所以放弃了。

金博洋和羽生之间不在于羽生走的有多远，而在于金博洋的执念有多深，即便这已经是看起来没有结局的故事，可他始终没有想过放弃。就算是羽生不再记得他，羽生不再回来，金博洋也会守着那些过往生活，看起来与平日无异，可实际上内心的煎熬始终不足为外人道。

宇野知道，所以理解，因为理解，所以才选择留在原地。他没有听从树的建议和金博洋有更深刻的接触，甚至没有卑劣地用羽生在日本的消息作为接近对方的筹码，在他看来，羽生不管身在何方，都是牵绊住金博洋那颗心的绳索，这道锁除了金博洋自己，任何人都打不开。

所有的尝试也不过是徒劳而已。

他很清楚，金博洋不会走出来，不管对方是不是还能记得他，能不能陪伴他，只要他不放弃，没有人能够强迫他。

坚强、执拗、一往无前，即便是满身伤痕，就算是头破血流，金博洋始终都停在那里，慢慢地向羽生靠近着。

金博洋被一阵掌声拉回现实，台上的羽生依旧儒雅俊秀，在灯光下熠熠生辉。

他随着大家一起抬起手轻轻鼓掌，眉间心上皆是一片笑意。

“下面我可以为大家解答一些医学方面的问题，有什么想法可以向我提问。”羽生等到掌声渐歇时说到。

台下的人没想到羽生还能够和他们互动，一时间紧张的也有，着急的也有，却没有谁想得出什么问题，毕竟场下的医学生们没有准备，其他的不是医学生也没办法提问。

安静了两秒钟之后有一位短头发的女孩子率先举起了手，羽生示意她提问。

“羽生教授您好，我是一位临床大二的学生，我想请问，作为一名医生，您在临床工作期间遭遇过很多次的医患矛盾嘛？您都是怎么处理的？不会觉得医生这个行业很危险吗？”女孩子脸有些红，可能是没有想过自己真的会被羽生点到吧。

“感谢你的提问，请坐。”羽生在台前凑近了面前的话筒说到。

等到那位女孩子坐好，羽生才开始回答她的问题，摄像机从观众席又转到羽生的面前，身后的大屏幕上依旧是实时显示的羽生那张干净的脸。

“我没有想到第一个被问到的问题就是医患关系，针对这件事也许我确实有更多的感受。”羽生笑了笑，多了些释怀与劫后重生的意味。

“到目前为止，我工作生涯中确实遭遇过医患矛盾，而我本人和我的亲朋好友甚至都有为我所遭遇到的医患矛盾承担了或多或少的压力，但是我们因为这个就要放弃治病救人的职责吗？我觉得不至于如此。也许作为医学生，都会对未来的工作情况、工作环境、还有与患者的关系有些顾虑和担忧，对未知实物的焦虑感我也会有，所以我理解你们的想法。任何行业都有属于它自己的风险，医生也一样，可是为了这些风险就放弃治病救人的职责，放弃自己所学多年的本领，放弃为患者解除病痛的可能，我会觉得很可惜。”羽生顿了顿，又重新开口。

“从本质上来讲，医患双方的关系向来没有根本的冲突。患者要求解决疾苦，医生的天职是救死扶伤，我们不能忽略这个基础来谈医患关系，就像我们不能只通过社会上出现的矛盾纠纷来反推整个行业。医学是有边界的，它能够治病救人，却没有办法逆转生死，没有办法达成所有人对于健康的想望，这是正常的现象，正如同我们没有办法改变黑天白昼，没有能力更改春夏秋冬这种种自然规律一样。于是，这其中就出现了矛盾，出现了我们和患者与家属之间的认知差异。这种差异是矛盾的根源，正如同我们能做到的只有尽力而为，而患者家属想要的则是化腐朽为神奇，这是不可避免的矛盾。这种矛盾只有在不断探索和调节中化解，在医学技术的不断进步与医生提升自身的职业道德中缓和，是无法逃避的，也是必须面对的。”

“在我看来，身为医生的我们也需要正视医患关系，合理调节之间的矛盾，才能有一个更好的环境。这不仅仅是为我们自己，也是为整个行业。”

羽生笑着说完，台下爆发了一阵阵掌声。

是啊，也许在座的没有谁在医患关系上比羽生更有立场说话，可他选择的则是鼓励和面对，而不是逃避与躲藏，他经历过的那些艰难困苦，也希望这些未来的医生们，不要有机会经历，这也许是羽生最想告诉大家的话。

金博洋静静地坐在那里看着他，眼圈微红。

应该是主办方安排的人，抱着一束鲜花跑到台前送给羽生，他接了过来，急忙弯腰道谢。

那个女孩子送完花却没有急着走，而是对羽生说:“非常感谢羽生老师今天为我们讲课，我非常喜欢您，崇拜您，您的论文我都有读过。”

“谢谢。”羽生对她的喜爱表示感谢。

这个人说的话，他感觉很熟悉。

金博洋也觉得很熟悉，当年他也是这样迷恋羽生，看过他所有发表的论文，对周围的朋友毫不掩饰自己对他的喜爱，甚至真的和他交往过一段时间，留下那些刻骨铭心的感情……

他抬起手不着痕迹的擦掉眼角流出泪水，继续看着台上的两个人。

女孩子说了几句话便离开了台前，可当她走到出口的时候突然转身喊了一句，让全场哗然，几乎各个都倒吸一口凉气。

她说:“羽生结弦我喜欢你，你有女朋友吗？”

这句话问的羽生也有一瞬间的呆愣，随即他的神色恢复如常。

他稍微低了一下身子，整理面前的话筒，低垂着眸子不知道在思考着什么。那边的女孩子喊完话就跑开了，也许是尴尬，也许是知道不会有结果，所以她并没有等羽生的回答。

“很感谢这位朋友对我的偏爱，作为一名医生我很荣幸，我希望我们倾注心血研究出来的医疗成果能为更多人知晓，至于我个人感情问题，这个本来不想耽误大家的时间来说的。”羽生难得地不好意思地笑了笑。

“我没有女朋友，但是我有一个等待我陪伴我多年的爱人，我们已经在加拿大的教堂里承诺过彼此的一生了。”这句话一出，整个会场几乎沸腾了起来。

没人听说过羽生结弦结婚了，不管是在座认识他的专家学者或是医学界的教授们，还是关注过他很久的医学生们，都没有听说过羽生这方面的消息。大家一直以为他是个优质单身高素质人才，没想到他居然有爱人了。

“很不幸，我曾经因为医患矛盾而受伤，失去了一部分记忆，在我受伤失忆的这段时间里，我们失去了联系。后来他找到了我，但是我已经完全不记得他了。我那时候不知道他有多么绝望，也不知道他在面对一个当他是陌生人的我时是怎样的感受。很幸运的是我并没有错过他。我们最后在陌生的国度重新遇到了彼此，并且重新相爱，后来我陆陆续续地想起了很多往事，虽然不是全部，但也足够了。在我眼里，他现在就是我的一切，我没有女朋友，只有承诺了要守护他一生的爱人。”羽生笑着说到，手却不由自主地摸上了左手无名指上的那枚戒指，摄像机这次特别到位，拉近的镜头将他手上的戒指拍的一清二楚，坐在下面观众席上的人被喂了满满一口狗粮，顺便还被迫仔细地参观了戒指。

“感谢大家对我的支持与喜欢，希望各位同学都能在医学方面有所建树，造福人类。谢谢大家！”羽生说完后在满场爆发的掌声中退场，可是座位上的人们都没有立刻起身离开。

在那里静静坐着的金博洋摸着自己手上的戒指，看着他离开后空旷的讲台，若有所思。

一旁的高马尾女孩子不经意的转头，看见了金博洋手上的戒指险些惊呼出声，她拽了拽身边的朋友，指了指金博洋，顺着她手指的方向，她的朋友也看到了那枚戒指。

金博洋准备起身离开，一转头看到了两个直勾勾盯着自己的女孩，他对她们礼貌性地笑了笑，见她们看着自己的手目光里全是疑问，金博洋竖起食指放在唇上“嘘”了一下，姿势和羽生结弦开讲前的姿态仿佛是从一个模子里刻出来的。

只见金博洋把左手立起来，手背转向她们，无名指上的戒指他们刚刚在大屏幕上见过，就连花纹都是一模一样的。

金博洋笑的狡黠，在两位女孩子惊叹震撼到呆住的时候，他摆了摆手，说了一声“再见”，就随着准备退场的人流走了出去。

“我们？刚刚……是不是？嗯？”高马尾女孩子的朋友磕磕绊绊地问到。

“我觉得……是……吧？”她们两个面面相觑，在彼此的眼里都看到了明确的答案。

为她指路的男生居然是羽生结弦亲口承认的爱人，我的天啊！这是什么魔鬼奇遇。

高马尾女孩子真的不敢相信，人生果然是处处充满了惊喜。

收拾完东西离开小礼堂的羽生在门口遇到了等他很久的金博洋，这时候人群已经退场完毕，礼堂前早就没有了人来人往的嘈杂，安安静静的，金博洋就站在那里，清瘦的背景显示出他的单薄，沐浴在夕阳之下，整个人都镀上了一层金色。

羽生走过去牵起他的手，然后从口袋里翻出一朵玫瑰花，递到金博洋的面前。

金博洋看着羽生手上的花却没有接。

“天天连借花献佛的机会都不给我吗？我今天的表现应该不错的呀。”羽生带着讨好的语气将话说的委委屈屈，可是眉间眼角的笑意却隐藏不住。

金博洋接过玫瑰花，将花梗紧紧地攥在手心里，上面的细小短刺已经被人悉心拔除，可见那人的用心程度。他扣住羽生牵起他的那只手，十指交缠。

“我的爱人，走吧，回家。”金博洋说。

人世孤苦，也许只有一句“回家”才能让所有的漂泊归于沉寂，也只有这个港湾才是彼此情感安放的秘境。

千言万语，无尽爱意，终究是一场平淡，一句回家。

——END——


End file.
